SOUL
by STAILS565
Summary: this is just for CherryBlossom1233, the intro for my OCS, and the protectiveness of one.
1. INTRODUCTIONS

STAILS: Sup, This is just something for cherryblossom1233, okay, now enjoy this.

_**SHARNID'S INTRODUCTION**_

Soul just got drag by his cat Maria, to a gig.

" Here it is here it is", Maria said happily,

Soul asked," Why did you bring me here"?

" Cause I wanna show you someone, their stepbrothers Soul", Maria said.

A Blond haired Man about his early twenties came to them. He have blond hair that is shoulder length , green eyes, he looks like one of the models, he is wearing black plain hoodie, pants that have those kind of belts that are attached above his knee to were the pants end, steal toe boots.

"Who is that"? Soul asked

Maria said," That's his brother".

The Blond man came and said, politely," Hello there ladies, allow me to introduce myself My name is Sharnid Alsief, the one you're going to watch is my brother Layfon Alsief."

_**LAYFON'S INTRODUCTION**_

Their were at a table by the window, they just finish watching the man that's called," Layfon Wolfstain Alsief" dancing and singing.

" OMG, OMG, OMG, this guy Soul , is so hot that he have fan girls all over him", Maria said

Soul said," Wow, now that is a cute guy".

" Yeah, he is look his coming", Maria said

A Brown haired man , was coming to them, he have has short brown hair that is slightly spiked with two cowlicks above, blue eyes, he like Sharnid looks like model as well, he is dressed in muscle shirt, with bindings on his forearms, black pants, a belt that is made of unique metal ,that looks heavy but he no, hanging from his right side with chains of the same material hanging from both sides, bindings before the steal toe boots that is made of the same material as well, so he can dance in.

"_his cute",_ Soul thought

When the brown haired man came to them he said, also politely," Hello there ladies, my name is Layfon Alsief, what brings you here". He took Soul's hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

" My name is Soul, this is Maria", Soul said

Maria said," h..hii.

Layfon let go of the snowy haired woman's hand and said," hello Maria". He did the same to her.

_**LAYFON'S PROTECTNESS**_

" Layfon, I need to talk to you", Maria said

Layfon look at her and asked," what is it Maria"?

"Well, something as happen to Soul, she wants to talk to you", Maria said

Layfon said," okay, ill go to her".

The went to were Soul is at, when they got to her room Soul was at her bed.

"what is it Soul, whats your problem"? Layfon asked he sat down next to her.

Soul Said, crying," Oh, Layfon, I .. I got .. I got rape". She put her face to her hands crying.

Layfon look at the floor, Soul is like a sister to him, and she got rape.

" By whom"? Layfon said, about to get pissed off.

Maria answered," By her Ex, he is at the bar with his new Gf".

" Im gonna go and give him a piece of my mind", Layfon said, he stood up, and went at the door.

" why are you doing this for me", Soul manage to ask.

Layfon stopped at the door, he clench his fist and said," Soul your like a sister to me, like a Daughter, and that son of a bitch rape you, ill kill him with my bare hands." With that he left.

_**AFTER THE FIGHT**_

Layfon pinned Soul's ex to a wall, his Gf right there. The Brown haired man was really pissed off said," You BASTRAD, why why did you rape her"!

" Because I wanted to, I wanted to hear her scream my name, I wanted to hear her scream me to stop," Soul's ex said,

His GF agreed," I was right there also, so what you gonna do son of a bitch"?

Layfon look down and said," You… You did the STUPIDEST thing EVER, Soul is kind girl,( He clench the ex's shirt tighter), Nice, helpful, a girl like that comes one of a lifetime,( He looks at him), She didn't derseved you from THE FUCKING START!"

He let go. Walk backwards, and said," And You". He looks at the Ex's GF with a killing intend, and continue," You have no fucking heart bitch, she is kind girl, and what you both have done,( He looks at the ex again with the same killing intend), IS THE MOST STUPIDEST THING EVER"! Soul, was there with Maria.

STAILS: IM done, im done, this will be deleted right after Cherryblossom1233 review it so heres what I think will happen if you ask me.


	2. OTHER IDEAS

STAILS: Sup, STAILS565 here, this is the second.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the show, just the Oc Layfon.

_**LAYFON'S POV**_

The rape is just happen. I help Maria take Soul, back to their friend Tana. I was injured by the fight, it seems that Wolf got a weapon and he injured me with it. Maria healed Soul were she was beaten. But a Rapes scars someone's inner core for eternity. She asked me," Layfon do you want me to heal you"?

" Nah, its okay Maria im gonna be fine", I said

The cat girl have a " are you sure" look on her face.

When we got to their house, Maria told Tana what happen, to Soul , which their friend nearly broke down crying. I introduce myself, and told that I will finish Wolf when I meet him again. Maria went to cook dinner, I lean against a wall, arms cross over my chest, even though im injured by the fight I didn't care. I saw that Tana try to convince Soul to eat. Man, She acts like our friend. Stubborn , I clench my hand , I don't care if I dug my nails on my skin. " _Wolf Im gonna kill you when we meet again", _I Thought.

Maria came , with dinner, and ask me," Layfon are you gonna eat"?

" Sure , Maria , I think ill eat a little", I said.

_**SHARNID'S CALL**_

We were eating Maria's food, and I gotta say, it tastes good. I look at Soul with the corner of my eye, for I too want to see if she eats. The phone rang.

Tana ask," Who is that calling"?

" Its my brother , please excuse me", I said

Maria nodded , with that I stood up. Went to the window and answer the phone finding my brother at the other end.

" Layfon is Soul alright?" Sharnid asked

I said," Yes, Brother, shes fine, but shes still tramatize by the rape by Wolf".

"That.. That Son Of A .." Sharnid started, pissed off

I said," Clam down Sharnid clam down ill fight Wolf till the end when the next time I meet him".

He sigh and said," Okay, I hope so, Layfon don't die when you're going to fight him okay, don't die no matter what".

"I won't", I reply

Sharnid said," Layfon are you in love with Soul"?

" Brother, I.. I think," I said, looking at where she is," This feelings just started, it seems im connected to him".

" Remember , what you say, on one of your relationship solutions", Sharnid said

I answer," wait till their ready".

" yes, Brother I see ya later okay", He said

I said," Bye Sharnid , see ya".

" bye bro.", He said, he hung up, I too, I put my phone back into my pocket and went back to the others.

_**SHARNID'S POV**_

I was holding my phone, looking at the window. Damn, Layfon is developing feelings for Soul, he will die. If Soul choses the other, if she choses Tana. No Layfon can't die. We are different. As well. If people like us get connect to the person they love, and that person loves someone. It seems that people like us will die slowly.

The history of what is called Bonded pairs , some are unknown. But the part is that two people share the same soul, a light and dark, some will have visions of it. When they get close a bond is from. Please I don't want my brother to die.

_**LAYFON'S PAIN**_

I was walking alone in the halls, this pain is just getting stronger. I stop, I gasp out. I lean against the wall, my right hand went to my chest clutching the frabic over my heart . I try to control my breathing. I slid down to the floor. I look at the celing. It seems I will die. Ill support their relationship all the way even if it kills me.

_**THE CONCERT**_

I invited Soul and the others. I wanted to sing something out of my heart. I was backstage. I was wearing my usual clothes, it seems it's a contest for who will win Soul's heart. And Tana just did the last weeks.

" its time," Sharnid said

I said," okay".

I went to the stage and said," WELCOME DEATH CITY, ILL SING A SONG ITS CALED", _WEDDING DRESS",_ and it's the English version." The crowd cheered. Soul and the others were there in the front row. The music started. I started to sing along with it and dance:

_Baby,all the times we've had.._

_I kept my feelings wrapped._

_I'll always ask myself,_

_"How did I lose her heart?"_

_Your love was in my reach_

_but now,Far,Far,Far,Far gone.._

I look at Soul, I sing with emotions, and there showing the music video, that Sharnid and I did.

_I never thought that_

_I would Fall,Fall,Fall this hard._

_I was afraid to tell you_

_all the feelings in my heart_

I made like it was said, I dance while singing. Even show with my look, or hand that the song is meant for Soul.

_thinking that if I told you,_

_You and I would fall apart._

_I hesitated.._

_and now our love is breaking.._

_'cause you moved on_

_and I'm still waiting._

I dance like the artist TaeYang , and sang, with the English version. Of the song. And it seems this song shows Tana's feelings for Soul. I continue.

_***chorus_

_Baby.._

_He won't ever_

_love you like I do.._

_'Cause you should be my lady.'_

_Waited for so long to say to you.._

_Come back to me._

I look at Soul, she was watching. I continued I show that this song its meant for her, as well as Nina. But she is not here. She knows.

_It was so Perfect in my dreams._

_don't you know that.._

_I will always love you forever._

_But baby.._

_When the church bells ring.._

_you know I wanted us_

_to be there together._

I danced still. This pain is getting stronger but I ignore it.

_Now you're in your wedding dress._

_Now you're in your wedding dress._

_How could he be the one?_

_Now you're in your wedding dress...ohh,,no!_

I did it, this pain is just getting stronger, I see Tana hug Soul, I almost collapsed in front of the people. But I ignore it and continue.

_Now it all comes down to this._

_Our love was such a bliss._

_You've blessed me with the best_

_and now he wants in your heart._

_I wanted you to know_

_my heart Bled,Bled for you._

_but would he ever do_

I show what the song means, to the people.

_the Same,Same,Same for you._

_we played this game called Love_

_but how is it that I came out gone?_

_Wishing that this could have been_

_real this time around,our love.._

_Tick,tick,the time runs.._

_and I can't,can't keep on it.._

_'Cause time won't tell.'_

_will I make it home?_

I did the solo dance break exactly like TaeYang. I did serious like I always do when theres a dance part. Then The song started and I sung with it:

_Well,I guess the time has come.._

_the veil has to come off._

_He takes your hand,but baby.._

_Please,don't say,"I do."_

_it's tearing me apart._

_it's choking me._

_it's piercing my heart_

_and my soul. (Whoa oh!)_

I said it, showing my emotions through the words. Even I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, but I didn't care I just continue.

_It was so Perfect in my dreams._

_don't you know that.._

_I will always love you forever._

_But baby.._

_When the church bells ring.._

_you know I wanted us_

This the last, I try to bear with the pain, but I can't I try to ignore it. And continue with the show.

_to be there together._

_Now you're in your wedding dress._

_Now you're in your wedding dress._

_How could he be the one?_

_Now you're in your wedding dress..._

_ohh,,no!_

It was done, I stop everybody clap, and I fell to one knee, Sharnid came to me. " Brother you alright", Sharnid ask me.

I reply," Ye.. yes Sharnid im.. Im fi.." I fainted right in front of everybody. " Brother", My brother said to me.

STAILS: Its done Tell me what ya think its just ideas to CherryBlossom1233. So tell me what you think.


End file.
